The present invention relates to carrying cases for hand-held apparatus and more specifically to carrying cases having an interconnected selectively adjustable and reversible stand to provide an apparatus for supporting or hanging the carrying case in a plurality of positions.
Handheld cases are used for any variety and number of purposes to protect electronic devices such as cameras, camcorders and other products from exposure to weather and other elements. These cases are also used to hold products such as flashlights, cell phones, global positioning systems (GPS), personal digital assistants (PDA""s) portable radios and other similar handheld devices (herein collectively xe2x80x9celectronic devicexe2x80x9d) These handheld cases are typically made of leather, nylon, or other fabrics which are resistant to wear yet provide protection from the elements. Certain cases also have the additional feature of providing a belt strap or other interconnection mechanism to attach the case to a user""s belt or clothing. This feature prevents the case and associated electronic device from being inadvertently lost or stolen, yet allowing a user to have their hands free for other uses. One example of this type of case is a cell phone case manufactured and sold by McGuire-Nicholas which comprises a sheath or holster designed to receive the phone, and which is interconnected to a short, rigid metallic clip extending from the back of the sheath. Although the clip can be used on a belt, the carrying apparatus and enclosed electronic device cannot be supported in a stable upright position on a flat object such as a desk top. Further, the metallic clip is incapable of being reversibly bent to either support or hang the carrying case in any number of positions.
Another type of holder especially designed for a flashlight is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,542 for a xe2x80x9cFlashlight Support Devicexe2x80x9d. This device allows a flashlight to be positioned in one of numerous different positions with four independently operated legs, yet is incapable of holding and securing other electronic devices within the rigid plastic sleeve. Further, the lower end of the plastic sleeve does not independently provide a stable base to secure an apparatus in a stable, upright position, nor provide a means for securing an electronic device to an exterior surface of the sleeve.
Thus, none of the existing prior art storage cases provide a means for supporting or hanging an electronic device in a preferred position of use, while otherwise allowing the electronic device to be stored in a secure position adjacent a user""s body. For example, to access the key pad on a cellular phone or PDA, it is preferable to have the device supported in a secure upright position. A further problem exists with flashlights which can be utilized in a number of different ways if the beam of light can be oriented in a preferred direction. For example, when a user needs both hands to operate tools or other machinery, it is preferable to have some type of case which can be used to support or hang the flashlight, yet can also be secured adjacent a user""s body during transportation.
Thus, a need exists for a carrying case which has a selectively adjustable support stand which allows the case to be oriented and positioned in a firm upright position or hung from an object to orient an electronic device in a preferred position of use. Additionally, a need exists for the support stand to be reversibly bendable in such a degree that it can be alternatively used as a belt clip or a support device with a plurality of positions of use.
It is thus one aspect of the present invention to provide a portable carrying case for an electronic apparatus with a built-in selectively adjustable stand which can be either supported on an object such as a table top or hung from an object. As previously stated, these electronic apparatus may include but are not limited to cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDA""s), radios, global positioning systems, (GPS), cameras, flashlights and other similar devices. The invention is designed to provide a reversibly bendable support member interconnected to a sheath or holster such that the apparatus and/or the case can be used in a multiplicity of applications. For example, the carrying case in one embodiment is designed to hold a cellular telephone. The selectively adjustable stand can be used to position the cellular phone in an upright position on a table or desk top for hands free operation. Further, the device can be used to hang the phone from an object such as a rear view mirror or cup-holder in an automobile. The selectively adjustable stand may also be used as a belt clip for securing the case to one""s belt or another article of clothing when not in use. Further, the case may be secured on a belt and tilted in a preferred orientation of use while removably interconnected to a user""s belt or pocket.
In one aspect of the present invention, a removably bendable support stand is provided which may be bent in at least two distinct directions to allow the carrying case to either be supported on or hung from an object. In one embodiment of the present invention a bendable metallic material is provided for the support stand which is preferably covered with a fabric, plastic, rubber or other material.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a means for supporting the electronic apparatus on the exterior of the carrying case to allow use while exposing keypads, buttons, speakers and other gadgetry associated with the electronic device. In one embodiment of the present invention, an elastic cord is interconnected on a front surface of the sheath to accommodate this feature. Alternatively, mesh fabric materials, hook and loop straps or other types of similar devices may be used for the same purpose.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a carrying case with a reflective flap cover, wherein the interior surface of the flap has a reflective lining. This reflective lining may be chosen from metal foils or any other reflective fabrics to reflect a light source in a preferred direction. The reflective inner lining is preferably used in conjunction with a flashlight to deflect light similar to a lantern. Thus, the flashlight/carrying case may be adjusted using the selectively adjustable stand to deflect light off the flap inner lining to disburse the light over a greater area than a typical flashlight.
It is yet a further aspect of the present invention to provide one or more sleeves interconnected to the case for storing batteries or other auxiliary devices. The sleeves are generally created by an elastic band sewn or otherwise attached to the carrying case body. The elastic sleeves are typically sized for the batteries commonly used in the device for which the carrying case is designed to carry, although other types of accessory items commonly used with the electronic apparatus can also be conveniently stored on the case.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide a secondary elastic band or other similar apparatus which is interconnected to the support stand, sheath, or both and which enables the carrying case to be attached to a secondary object. In the example of the flashlight carrying case, this feature enables a user to create an adjustable headband for holding the carrying case and associated flashlight on a user""s head.
It is a further aspect of the present invention that the support member and associated sheath and backing plate have sufficient rigidity to provide at least three distinct points of support, i.e. from a minimum of two corners on the sheath back support and one on the selectively adjustable support member. Preferably, at least four distinct points of support are provided, i.e., two from the corners of the sheath back support and two from the corners of the adjustable support stand corners to provide a stable, secure stand that will not easily tip over during use. Alternatively, in one embodiment of the present invention a support member with two distinct legs is provided which works in operable combination to support or suspend the carrying case and electronic apparatus.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a sheath and/or support member with a skid-resistant material such as rubber or soft plastic which in use is in direct contact with a table top or other planer object to impede slipping. Thus, in one embodiment of the present invention a rubber material is positioned along a lower edge of the support member, or sheath back support.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a removable support stand in combination with a carrying case for use with cameras and other similar devices wherein the selectively adjustable stand may be used as a tripod for a camera for which the case is designed. More specifically, the camera case can be selectively adjusted to support a camera, camcorder or other similar hand-held object in a stable, preferred position wherein a remote control or timing device can be used to operate the camera in a xe2x80x9chands-offxe2x80x9d mode. When not in use, the selectively adjustable support stand can be removed and stored in a sleeve, pocket, or other similar storage area integral to the case.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide a flexible sheath made of a sewn and stitched material with a rigid backing sheet to provide sufficient support for the apparatus while positioned upright on a planar object such as a table or desk top. As opposed to rigid plastic cases, the sewn and stitched type sheath provides flexibility for different sized electronic devices, and is cost effective to manufacture.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a one-piece bendable, metallic support member is provided, and which extends along substantially the entire rear portion of the sheath. Preferably, the one-piece bendable metallic support stand has a sufficient length to comprise both a back support for the sheath and the selectively adjustable support member, and being bendable in a position substantially midway between a first end and a second end. Alternatively, dual support legs which operate in substantial unison may be provided with the sheath to provide a case with sufficient support to be oriented in an upright position.
It is a further aspect of the present invention that the support member include a snap, button or other similar securement device which allows the support member to be removably interconnected to the sheath to allow the carrying case to be secured to a belt or other object. Preferably, the device may be secured with the use of one hand, such as with a snap on hook and loop material.
Thus, in one aspect of the present invention, a case adapted for protecting an apparatus and providing a selectively adjustable support stand is provided, which comprises:
a case body comprising a back support and a sheath for defining an interior space to receive the apparatus, said sheath comprising an upper end, a lower end and opposing lateral edges positioned therebetween;
a support member having a free end, a connecting end and opposing lateral edges positioned therebetween, said support member being reversibly bendable along substantially an entire length and interconnected on said connecting end to said sheath, wherein said support member can be maintained closely adjacent to said sheath or selectively bent to either support or hang said carrying case in a plurality of positions.